


Naegiri/Kirigiri/Naegi Drabbles and One Shots

by Runa_Xandrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Xandrill/pseuds/Runa_Xandrill
Summary: This is, or what will become, a series of one-shots involving one of my favorite ships in the Danganronpa universe. Some will be solo focus on either Kirigiri or Naegi, but most will be the both of them. Please note--I WILL AND DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS. Nothing personal, I just don't write like that.These are reposts from other places because sharing is caring. :)





	1. The Sins of the Father

Kyoko's dream starts as blank nothingness--a white canvass almost. The scene quickly changes to a more than familiar location. Hope's Peak Academy. Specifically this time, though, is when she and Makoto were in the Headmaster's Room on the second floor.

After Makoto enters in the Headmaster's password that opens the secret office, and after he and Kyoko discover the box with Jin Kirigiri's bones inside, Makoto lets out a blood-curdling scream, and a long conversation ensues between the Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Lucky Student about the bones in the box and who those bones had originally belonged to.

Makoto then spies an old photograph on the Headmaster's dresser. The photo shows a happier time, with a man's back to the camera and the man's arms holding a young, laughing child up off of the ground. The photo is faded, but the subject of the photo is easy to discern for Makoto--it's a much younger Kyoko. The Kyoko standing next to Makoto, however, has a much different reaction to the photo.

'... !' Kyoko's purple eyes expand as she places a gloved hand over her mouth. She then immediately switches to a look of.. anger? Disgust? 'Well. This is certainly annoying,' Kyoko quietly had said. 'I came here to cut myself free of the past, and yet... to find something like this... ' She trails off momentarily, then asks a question that confuses Makoto at first. 'So what do you expect me to do now?'

Makoto is stunned into silence at first, until Kyoko breaks that silence.

'Why? What... ? I wanted to face him and tell him myself, to cut him out of my life for abandoning me. That's the whole reason I came to the Academy, and now he's abandoned me again--this time, stealing the only opportunity that I had to move on. Has there ever been a worse father?'

Makoto can only silently sympathize with a more emotional Kyoko than he's ever seen, as he carefully moves to find the emergency e-Handbook. Kyoko absently dismisses Makoto giving the handbook to her, telling him to keep it for his part of the investigation instead.

Kyoko then speaks up once again. 'Listen, Makoto... ?'

'Huh?'

'May I ask for a favor?'

'Of course, Kyoko, what is it?'

'I know that it's completely unreasonable of me to ask you this, and I know that it'll only inconvenience you that much more. However... could you please... leave?'

'Huh?'

'It's... just for a little while. I just... need to be alone for a bit.'

'Kyoko... '

'Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need to calm down a little so I can... get my emotions in order.'

'You know, Kyoko... you told me before about the relationship that you had with your father. You know, how you're only connected by blood and not by heart or soul. But... '

'Maybe that photograph motivated him. Maybe he'd hoped to see me again someday. Is that... what you were going to say? If so, that's just a theory, and this isn't an issue that can be settled with theories. That photo... doesn't change the facts of what happened, or what I went through. That's a problem that cannot be solved so easily.'

'Kyoko... you're right, I'm sorry.'

'Once I've gotten myself under control, I'll return to the investigation immediately. So please, Makoto? May I have some time to myself?'

'Okay, I understand. Then... I'll see you later, Kyoko.'

Makoto sighs softly as he sees Kyoko turn her back, then he leaves the secret room.

Kyoko, almost on auto pilot, takes the box and arranges its contents to appear as if it's a crime scene or autopsy. She doesn't investigate the bones any further, though. She sits beside them on the floor, then waits to hear Makoto leaving the outer room before she speaks softly.

'Why did I make myself display my hidden pride, just for a glimmer of hope that's now shattered? You abandoned me. You also abandoned Grandfather. But then to hold out hope that I would forgive you, after everything you did? After I swallowed my pride to join the Academy in the first place? I put myself in danger, and for what? Nothing. Now I can't even tell you how much of a horrible father you really are.'

Kyoko then lays beside the bones, not even seeing that they're there but needing somehow to be close to them. She couldn't have prevented the footsteps of the God of Death this time. This fact didn't bother her. What bothered her was being robbed of the opportunity to cut her father out of her life for good.

She doesn't hear quiet footsteps into the room until they're right behind her. 'I was a horrible father to you, Kyoko. That I cannot deny.'

Kyoko bolts up, the looks of disgust and anger that Makoto saw on her face now amplified. 'What? How... !? WHY.'

Jin Kirigiri just shrugs, then replies, 'The how I don't know. The why? You're my daughter. Regardless of your want to cut me out of your life, I will always be your father.'

'No, that's wrong! Ojiisan was more of a father to me than you could ever be, and you turned your back on the both of us!'

This truth hurts Jin, the emotion palpable on his face, his light purple eyes closing at the verbal blow he was just dealt. 'Kyoko... there's no excuse for what I did. I know that. I was so lost after your mother died. I couldn't face being a Kirigiri anymore, which hurt your grandfather... and you, too. I was a coward.'

'That still doesn't change the fact that you could have prevented all of this. Most especially leaving me, when I needed you the most. I barely remember Mother, and my only memories of you are tainted by you leaving the family.'

'That's true, but I was so lost that I just... I didn't know if I could live up to the Kirigiri name anymore. But I knew... that you could, given time. You were always such an inquisitive child. You were wise beyond your years.'

'Again, Jin, that doesn't change the fact that you decided to check out. You're only bouncing back in because it's convenient for you to do so.'

'Kyoko... do you really hate me that much?'

Kyoko doesn't answer right away, her pain and sorrow etched on her face as she starts to cry. 'I... I want to... '

Jin, seeing his daughter so emotional but powerless to do anything, stays silent.

Kyoko continues, her voice getting thicker with the emotions she's buried for so long. 'I didn't even have time to grieve for Mother when you left. I lost both of my parents in less than a week, and... Ojiisan had to pick up those broken pieces. He did... a good job, but... that hurt is still there. Can you not see it!?'

Jin cannot help but look crestfallen to his only daughter as she cries the tears she's not allowed herself to shed to this point. 'Kyoko... I do see it... '

'I'm not finished. Far from it. Then, on top of that, you made Ojiisan take care of a broken, young girl when he should have been able to enjoy his elder age. He never saw me as a burden... unlike you.'

'Kyoko... '

'Shut up! I am allowed to speak my piece, as I should have been allowed to long ago. Then, you decide to hide in the one place that should have been a haven for talented students like me. But you allowed the Despair Twins to run rampant over YOUR Academy, not to mention all of the slimy back door deals you were involved in. How could you let that happen to the charges that you swore to protect!?'

'You're right. I should have... been more vigilant. I should never have let Ikusaba or Enoshima within 50 meters of the Academy, but I was overruled.'

'By... wait, I know. The rest of The Steering Committee.'

'Yes, correct. They deliberately kept things from me until it was too late for me to do anything about them. I never would have sequestered all of you if I had known that Ikusaba and Enoshima were in actuality Ultimate Despair. I made... so many mistakes, Kyoko. you have to know... I am so very sorry... if I had it to do over... '

'That's just one theory out of many.'

'What, that I'm truly sorry for screwing everything up? Kyoko, I never intended to hurt you, or abandon you.'

'Well, that's just it. You're really not in any kind of position to prove your point.' Kyoko gestures to the bones arranged on the floor. 'I'd say that the mastermind had something to do with this. But for now... please, just go.'

'Kyoko... '

'GO.'

'This isn't over. I will prove to you that I mean every word that I say.' Jin sullenly turns to leave his secret office. Kyoko turns around in time to see him vanish into a cloud of nothingness.

'Jin... Father... '

Kyoko's words fall flat as she crumples to the floor, her tears now fully flowing as she grasps Jin's left ulna...

... Kyoko wakes to see that she holds Makoto's right arm in her right hand, her pillow and face wet with tears. She drapes Makoto's arm around her shoulders, burying her face into Makoto's chest as she continues to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dream was taken from a roleplay that was done on a Discord server that I am no longer a member of. Some minor changes needed to be made to the original text to preserve some of the past knowledge that Kyoko (who I was roleplaying) had at the time in Trigger Happy Havoc versus the time in which the roleplay was set, which was after the Danganronpa 3 anime. Plus, given the fact that there is sometimes current knowledge in dreams revolving around past events, I decided to not edit the original text too much.


	2. The Dream Before the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the "dynamic duo" falls into deep trouble. Nah, more like deep sleep.

In a dense forest unharmed by the events of The Tragedy, there exists a tree with two initials carved into it--"M" and "K". Underneath that tree rests the people who bear those same initials--Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. The pair is comfortably snuggled under a blanket that Makoto had retrieved for them thanks to him waking up shivering earlier in the cool spring night. He is now firmly snuggled close to Kyoko and is sleeping very soundly.

Kyoko, in the meantime, is in the blissful comfort of a wonderful dream of her future with Makoto, given that they'd pledged their love to each other as they'd done the past few days and especially given that Makoto had made the timeless move of carving the initials of their first names into a tree trunk. Her dream, at any rate, starts with just her, but then evolves to her and Makoto standing close to each other in an unknown and unfamiliar location. The background is hazy to her due to the fact that she only has eyes for Makoto. In both her dream and the waking world, she and Makoto once again pledge their love to each other.

"I will love you forever, Makoto,” Kyoko softly states while looking deep into Makoto's eyes in her dream.

Makoto also responds in her dream and in the waking world. "I will love you forever as well, Kyoko."

Kyoko snuggles very close to Makoto in the real world, gently spooning him from behind as they both sleep on their left sides. She again speaks to Makoto both in the real and dream worlds. "We will always be together, no matter what happens."

Makoto again responds to her in both worlds, reaching for her braid in the dream world. "Kiri.. you're right, as always.. no matter what happens.. " The look he bestows upon her in the dream is one of true devotion and an already very deep love.

In the waking world, Kyoko smiles in her sleep as she snuggles against Makoto's back. Maybe she's sharing a dream with her beloved, too? Very possible. In the dream, she blushes as she replies, "My life would be so empty without you by my side."

Makoto blushes in her dream in response, moving to close the not so large gap between them as they often do in the waking world. "You know that my life and my world would be even emptier without you."

Kyoko's dream then shifts to where the background is in sharper focus. She can see a brilliant blue sky, a lush field of flowers in front of her feet, and Monarch butterflies lazily flitting about. She also notices that she's wearing a 3/4-length dark purple satin dress. Her head feels a bit heavier, then she realizes why--her hair has been braided fully and is now in a very becoming up-do with small, loose tendrils all around her head. She turns around and sees Makoto behind her.. and his eyes almost pop right out of his head as he levels his gaze upon his stunning girlfriend.

After Makoto attempts to unpop his eyes, he asks in a bewildered tone, "Kyoko? Wh-What are you doing here?"

In true Kirigiri fashion she props her right index finger upon her chin, then she smiles about the answer that she's come to. She playfully retorts, "You know.. I could ask you the very same thing."

Makoto lets out a chuckle, his eyes then moving around to view the scenery.. and his girl. He then looks quizzically to her and asks, "Just one question though--where are we?"

Kyoko then takes a careful look around and smiles as she looks back to him when she finishes surveying the dreamscape. "I.. don't know, but it's somewhere very beautiful.. and ours, from the feeling I've been getting." She then takes a moment to look at her hands, which are normally clad in dark purple, custom-made thick cotton gloves. In the now shared dream however, she wears elbow-length dark purple satin gloves which are a perfect color match to purple of her dress.

"This.. wait a minute. Is this.. a dream!? Are you.. really here with me, Kiri?" Makoto gives Kyoko a puzzled look, his brow furrowed.

Kyoko then nods and smiles. "I am most definitely here with you, Makoto, and this isn't just any dream. This is OUR dream."

Makoto looks to her, his astonishment clearly etched upon his face. "This.. this shouldn't be possible, right? But.. Kyoko, we made it possible anyway.. didn't we?"

Kyoko can't help but smile at Makoto's genuine befuddlement. "I honestly didn't think something like this was possible, but.. I was clearly wrong about that." Her expressive purple eyes shine as she gazes to him, greatly admiring the attire the dream state has afforded to him.

Makoto once again blushes under Kyoko's gaze and smile and stammers out, "K-Kyoko.. you look.. so beautiful.. "

Her cheeks flush as he tells her this, the butterflies now present in her stomach as it's her turn to stammer. "T-Thank you.. wow, that suit.. you clean up really well."

Makoto feels his cheeks turn redder as they look very fondly upon one another. He's clad in an ivory-colored suit complete with a purple tie and a purple handkerchief peeking out diagonally from the left patch pocket on the chest of his suit jacket. His hair, normally disheveled, has been neatly brushed but his signature ahoge is still prominent. He sheepishly replies, "T-Thank you, Kyoko.. "

She grins as she closes the gap between them once more. "You know," she offers, "white looks really good on you but this.. " She trails off as she lifts her gloved hands to his head, then gently runs her fingers through his hair to muss it up and fluff it out, which is how she's normally used to seeing it. She continues in a soft tone, "There, that's much better."

Makoto's cheeks turn beet red as Kyoko fluffs his hair, but he finally manages to speak after a moment or two. "You know, to be honest, I'm really not sure how I ended up dressed like this."

Kyoko can't help but giggle, which is a sound that isn't so foreign to her ears since they kissed for the first time not so long before the shared dream. "You know, I'm not really sure. Silly things happen in dreams sometimes though," she replies thoughtfully, but with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Makoto chuckles in response. "This is a dream, after all, and you're absolutely right as usual. But I've got to say... what a lovely view." He smiles, definitely meaning Kyoko as well.

She smiles back, then gazes out to the landscape. "I know, this is breathtaking. It's funny though--with the amount of flowers that are here, the air doesn't smell cloyingly sweet. It smells.. just right." Kyoko then moves to stand close beside Makoto as she continues to speak. "You know, correct me if I'm wrong.. but I think this just might be a shared visual representation of what we wish our future to be--bright, beautiful.. and together."

"Yeah.. I agree with you. I really can't think of any other reason why this could possibly happen," Makoto replies in an awestruck tone.

Kyoko replies, "I really can't either." She instinctively reaches for his hand in both worlds, gently clasping it while she twines their fingers together. "Like the forest grove, this is another spot for us to retreat to when we wish to be alone."

Makoto grins to Kyoko. "I really love the way you think. Yes, this is another perfect spot for us." He smiles and looks up to see the screened skylight of the large canopy they are both standing under. The screen doesn't obscure the bright blue sky or the fluffy white clouds in that sky as he admires the view from above as well.

Kyoko softly states, "This is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

Makoto gently nudges Kyoko's left arm with his right one and he is all smiles as he replies. "You took the words right out of my mouth. I am so with you on that one."

Kyoko giggles as she gently squeezes his hand in both worlds, not letting go any sooner than she wishes to. "This.. this is so amazing."

Makoto grins as he softly replies, still confused about how he got here but enjoying being with his favorite girl nonetheless. "It's very amazing, Kyoko.. just like you always are."

Kyoko turns beet red as she dips her head slightly, giggling as she speaks. "M-Makoto.. you're.. so sweet, thank you.. "

It's Makoto's turn to gently squeeze Kyoko's hand as he states, "I only speak the truth, and.. you're very welcome."

Kyoko blushes again as she turns to really look to Makoto. "I just can't get over how handsome you look in that suit. White really complements you. You look great."

Makoto also blushes, really taking a good look at Kyoko. "You've always looked so fantastic in purple. You're... gosh, you're so beautiful, Kiri."

Kyoko blushes a deep pink as Makoto compliments her. "It's not shocking because purple is my favorite color, but.. fantastic?"

Makoto nods. "Yes. Fantastic." He smiles as he leans in to softly brush his lips against her left cheek, instantly making it pinker than it already was.

Kyoko giggles as Makoto kisses her, and he joins in once he's finished. "As fantastic as you say I look.. you look just as fabulous."

Makoto gives her another sheepish grin as he lifts his left hand to fidget with the back of his hair. "Me? Fabulous? Really?"

Kyoko nods and replies, "Yes, really," as she leans in to return the favor. He feels her lips softly brush against his right cheek and blushes almost as instantly as she did.

Makoto smiles widely, his happiness clearly evident as he stammers once more. "W-Well thank you, Kyoko."

Kyoko looks to him and chuckles, his happiness a mirror for hers. "You are always welcome, Makoto." She looks to their left and spies a well-padded bench that she hadn't noticed because.. well, she was too busy admiring her favorite guy. "I was too distracted to see that at first, but shall we go sit?"

Makoto gazes to where Kyoko is looking and nods. "Of course, Kyoko, that sounds great."

Kyoko slowly strides over to the bench, looking to Makoto as she makes her way over to it. Before she sits down, she carefully gathers the skirt of her dress, then fluffs out her skirt after she sits and crosses her legs. Makoto smiles to her and follows her over to the bench, carefully taking a seat next to her. Kyoko scoots closer to him as he sits, then drapes her right arm around his waist. Her purple eyes meet his green ones and they gaze lovingly to each other as Makoto smiles to Kyoko.

Kyoko leans closer to Makoto as she gently repositions her arm around his waist, blushing as she softly speaks to him once more. "You know.. I'll never forget the first time that I finally decided to kiss you."

Makoto's cheeks flush red as he sheepishly grins. "Y-Yeah, neither will I, Kyoko. It was.. it was amazing. I'm.. I feel so lucky that that happened."

She grins as she speaks in a flirtatious tone. "I honestly had been wanting to do that for a while leading up to the actual kiss."

Makoto's eyes widen as his cheeks turn even redder, his words spluttering out of his mouth. "Wh.. but.. wait.. you DID!?"

Kyoko attempts to stifle her giggles and fails miserably as she responds, "Yes, I did. That's the truth, too. I just.. didn't think that it was the right time until.. I knew that it was."

Makoto looks to Kyoko, quite impressed with her intelligence, abilities.. and everything about her, really. "Well.. it all worked out somehow, and I.. I'm very glad for that."

Kyoko's cheeks turn pinker as she continues. "I am too.. very glad. I just wanted to.. make sure that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you and.. when I did kiss you.. I just.. I knew. I knew that we cared very deeply for each other.. even though you were pretty shocked that I'd done that."

Makoto chuckles nervously and mutters, "I..It still shocks me, every time.. to be kissed and loved by.. someone so amazing.."

Makoto trails off and smiles as Kyoko leans slightly sideways to press her mouth gently against his. As they kiss, Makoto places his right hand at the back of Kyoko's head, then gently curls a loose tendril of her lavender hair around his index finger...

...Kyoko sighs happily as she wakes, the night sky awash with stars. Her eyes adjust and she sees Makoto laying on his right side, his left hand gently clasped around her braid as they both wake up. Her eyes open wide at the same time his do, and they both ask simultaneously, "Did that.. really.. happen?" Kyoko splutters and giggles quietly, Makoto joining in as he moves closer to her.

Once they both stop giggling, Kyoko quietly states, "I don't know what that was but.. that was.. "

Makoto finishes, ".. super amazing."

Kyoko moves closer to the warmth of Makoto's arms as she mutters, "You know that if we try to tell anyone about this, they'll think we're crazy."

Makoto pulls Kyoko in his arms as he replies, "Oh, we're crazy all right. Crazy about each other."

Kyoko smiles as she leans in for a soft, sweet kiss, cooing against his lips. She pulls back, and says, "It's still dark. What do you say we snuggle some more?"

Makoto beams happily as he quietly replies, "I.. I think I can do that." They hold each other close, eventually falling back to sleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also taken from the Discord DR roleplay that I was a part of. I was the mastermind of a RP arc that featured nightmares and ended with good dreams and this one. I had a lot of fun running that arc. The name of the fic was based on the song "The Dream Before the Future", from the DR2 soundtrack. It seemed to fit, and I've always liked the song anyway. Read and enjoy!


	3. Underneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "what-if" conversation between the dynamic duo.

Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri, both desperately in need of a break from the large construction project Makoto had been planning, decided to take a night off and relax. Kyoko fell right into the spirit of the sentiment, having surreptitiously prepared a dinner basket for two earlier in the afternoon. Having finished their light, but filling meal of onigiri, tsukemono, and ending with small rounds of kusa mochi, they both lay next to each other on the light, sturdy blanket that Makoto brought with him. Ever the silent type, Kyoko just looks up to the stars while Makoto smiles and sighs quietly and happily.

Makoto breaks the silence, but remembers to pitch his voice low just in case they're not alone. “Kyoko.. this was a really great idea. I didn't realize how much I needed this until it happened.”

Kyoko smirked to herself, the night moonless and clear but with a hint of fall's briskness. “Then it's probably a good thing that I suggested it.”

Makoto chuckled softly as he ran his left hand absently through his brown hair. He was letting it grow now that it seemed the Future Foundation only needed the both of them on a consultant basis, and even though he'd gotten used to the shorter length he was glad to feel more like himself again. His right hand was gently clasping Kyoko's gloved left hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he replied, “You.. you do that a lot.”

Unable to keep the smile from her voice, Kyoko asked, “And what is it that I do so much, Makoto?”

“Y-you just.. you know what I need, and when I need it the most.” As he replied, Makoto felt his cheeks redden and hearing Kyoko's soft giggle told him that she knew that he was blushing.

“It's probably a good thing that I can keep track of such things. You know.. being your girlfriend and all.” In spite of herself, Kyoko gently squeezed Makoto's hand in return for his gentle squeeze just moments ago. “I've been thinking a lot about something, however.”

Her last statement caused Makoto to shift his position to where he was laying on his side and facing her, having let go of her hand temporarily, at least until he got comfortable again. The seriousness crept back into his voice, unable to stop it, as he asked, “May I.. ask what you've been thinking about?”

Kyoko turned her head to face Makoto, barely seeing in the dim light that he had moved a little closer to her. Her cheeks flushed involuntarily as she swallowed, then she gave him her reply. “It's unavoidable, really. Especially given what we've been through together. I just.. I wonder.”

Completely serious, but giving her hand another squeeze, Makoto replied, “Tell me, Kyoko, please? What is it you've been wondering about?”

Kyoko swallows again, then smiles to herself.. grateful of Makoto's undying care, support, and love from when they first met until now. She continues, “I wonder how close you and I were before.. you know, before our memories were stolen. How we interacted with each other.. how we met.. and if we fell in love with each other then, too.”

Makoto breathed an inward sigh of relief before replying. He couldn't help but smile at how much Kyoko was striving to tear down the emotional barrier within herself, and how proud he was of her for doing so. “You're going to laugh at this, Kiri, but.. I'm going to say it, because it's what I believe. I honestly think that we were this close before, too. Don't ask me how I know and feel that but.. “ He trailed off.

“But you do know and feel that, was that what you were going to say?”

“Yes, Kyoko. I also believe that it took us a while to get to know each other, but.. can you honestly not say that you have the same feelings about before, too?”

Kyoko is silent for a little while, thinking about the question Makoto asked of her. When she replies, she does so with her patented Kirigiri smirk. “You know that I often say that I can't predict the past or the future but.. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have those feelings about our shared past occasionally. We did get to know each other again very quickly. Almost as if we picked up.. “

“.. where we left off, “ Makoto finishes, also smiling. He continues, “Kyoko.. I don't want to think about a past where we weren't at the very least friends because.. I'm grateful for what we have now.”

Kyoko lifts her body up to bring her face close to his, giving him a soft peck on his left cheek. With their faces still close together, she replies, “I don't want to think about that sort of past either, especially because of what we are and what we have together right now. I was just.. understandably curious. We are overseeing what will eventually become the new Hope's Peak Academy, after all.”

“And it's hard to not think about what we lost there. But Kyoko.. in the end, we gained so much more.”

Kyoko moves to put her arms around Makoto, bringing him into a warm embrace. “And I'll never forget that, Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan it this way, but the next fic in the series that I'm planning on posting is kind of related to this one.


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a head canon fic, but it's how I kind of imagined Makoto's and Kyoko's first real interaction with each other.

It was a cool spring afternoon as a girl with long lavender hair, wearing the customary brown Hope's Peak Academy uniform, combed the courtyard for and found an unoccupied bench under a cherry tree. She absently flipped her hair and the long braid on the left side of her head back so that she could concentrate on the information contained within the file folder that she had been carrying with her as she walked.

All of this had not gone unnoticed by another occupant of the courtyard, who was a brown-haired and unassuming sort of fellow who wore a green hoodie underneath his brown uniform. He recognized the girl as one of his classmates, and since he hadn't talked to her very much (and neither did any of their other classmates, to be honest) he decided that since he and she were alone that this might be a good opportunity to break the ice.

He walked over to where she was seated, her attention so focused on the contents of the folder that he had to softly clear his throat so that he wouldn't startle her. When she didn't look up, he shrugged and cleared his throat once more. A passing look of mild irritation came over the girl's face as she, not looking up from her task, stated, “If you keep doing that, you should probably go to the nurse's office.”

“Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you were so focused I didn't want to scare you,” he replied with a smile.

His genuine, innocent reply to her remark intrigued her enough to cause her to close the folder and look up. “Can I assume that you're here for a reason, then?” she asked.

His cheeks flushed slightly, having not seen her this close before to notice that her eyes were a deep shade of purple. “U-um, well, I wanted to see if it was okay if I sat with you first off.”

His pink cheeks not escaping her now rapt attention, she relented and gestured to the unoccupied portion of the bench. With an emotion that can only be described as delight, the brunet sat before the offer to was rescinded. After he sat down, he looked to her and stated, “I've seen you here at the Academy and in our homeroom class, but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself.” He extended his hand as he continued, “My name is Makoto Naegi.”

Unable to wipe the smirk from her face, the girl also extended a dark purple gloved hand to meet his for a handshake as she plainly replied, “Yes, I remember. I'm Kyoko Kirigiri.”

The handshake and proper introduction out of the way, Makoto decided to take a bold leap and asked, “So, what was it that had you so occupied before? If you don't mind me asking, that is.”

Once again noticing his genuine concern, which he'd also shown to their classmates, she soon began to realize why they overwhelmingly said that he was a nice person, a good friend, or 'a hell of a cool friggin' guy' as the Ultimate Motorcycle Gang Leader had stated fairly recently. Resisting a sudden urge to reveal everything about what she was doing, she merely replied, “I'm assisting my father with a matter here at the Academy.” What she didn't say, but what was implied, was that her “assistance” was more than a bit reluctant.

Not catching the nuance, Makoto just nodded and replied, “Oh, that's right. Your dad is the Headmaster and you're.. you're the Ultimate.. “ His statement trailed off. With fifteen other classmates and their respective talents to remember, Makoto was more than a bit overwhelmed with the whirlwind that had been his first few weeks at the Academy.

“Detective,” Kyoko finished. “My father seems to think that I'm the best qualified person for this.” As she spoke, Makoto finally noticed a bit of an edge to her voice, as if she was either frustrated or overly tired.

He hesitantly asked, “Do you not agree with that?”

She looks to him, incredulous at first, then nods in spite of herself. “I have the feeling that this case is more of an albatross or a red herring than anything else.”

Confused, Makoto asks, “Albatross? Red herring?”

She shows him a rare smirk before she replies, “What that really means is that I don't think I was meant to actually solve anything. It's more like.. busy work.”

Makoto nods, then states, “But, Kyoko.. forgive me for saying this, but you're an Ultimate. The Ultimate Detective, for that matter. For you to say that you weren't meant to solve the case, that just tells me that I think that you should persevere and do the best that you can.”

Kyoko, more than a little dumbfounded, responds, “But then that means that you wouldn't be here if you weren't an Ultimate. You were the lottery winner, if I remember correctly.”

Makoto sheepishly nods, absently moving his left hand to fidget with the hair on the back of his head. “I'd say it was more dumb luck, honestly. I'm pretty average, as far as talent or anything else goes.”

With a fire rarely shown to people other than herself or her father, Kyoko vehemently retorts, “If that were true, you wouldn't have just told me that I shouldn't give up on a case.” What she didn't say is that his encouragement gave her hope. How was that even possible? They'd literally just introduced themselves to each other. Kyoko gave her head a light shake that largely went unnoticed by the unquenchably cheerful Luckster.

Without realizing what he'd done, Makoto asked, “So, I think I can assume that you're still on the case. Right?”

Kyoko sighs, more in relief than exasperation. “Correct. Listen.. I.. never expected that I would think one thing, then think the completely opposite thought no more than five minutes later. Thank you.”

Dumbfounded, Makoto just shrugs and states with a smile, “Well, I'm glad that I was able to help.”

Kyoko stands from her seated position and apologetically offers, “I'm sorry to cut this short, but I do have something pressing that I need to take care of before the end of the school day. Thank you again for sitting with me, and.. I hope that we can talk again like this sometime.”

As she briskly started to walk to her destination without waiting for his response, Makoto sighs happily and leans back on to the tree. 'That went a LOT better than I expected,' he thought, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I took a little liberty with mentioning Jin, I didn't really have a specific date as to when EXACTLY this takes place--it can be inferred that this is at least three to four weeks after Class 78 entered Hope's Peak, possibly a little longer with how standoffish that Kyoko can be sometimes. But.. that is Kyoko, after all. <3


	5. Crisis Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise? Well.. maybe not.

After a night filled with and fueled by a bit of a heated disagreement, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri had decided to sleep in separate areas of their shared apartment. The disagreement had started because the both of them had brought emotions from work with them to their home. Even though the world was slowly recovering, there were still small pockets of Despair that had to be dealt with. Kyoko, who was the interim leader of Future Foundation's 14th Division, had decided on a conservative pace, while Makoto, who was in effect a subordinate to Kyoko, disagreed and brought that argument home.

While Kyoko didn't get much sleep, she was the type of person who typically didn't need much sleep. What sleep she did get was fitful and broken, since she had decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. When she finally woke up for good and decided to get up from the couch, she realized that she couldn't. There was a weight on her that wasn't there when she'd laid down earlier in the night.

Kyoko, still half-asleep, didn't reason out what the extra weight was.. until it shifted and muttered quietly. In spite of herself she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that, at some point before she woke up in the early morning, Makoto had come out of their bedroom to lay close to her. She then remembered that since they'd moved in together, he had a harder time sleeping alone than she did once they both got used to sleeping next to each other.

Moving her right hand slowly to Makoto's shoulder, she gently shook him to wake him up. “Huh?” was the question that he'd very sleepily asked.

She quietly replied, “It's time for a certain sleepy-head to at least move a little so I can get up to make us both some coffee.”

Makoto's green eyes opened immediately, then he exclaimed, “Kyoko, no.. wait, just a moment? Please?”

Kyoko shifted so that she was sitting up, then replied, “Since you asked nicely, I'll wait.”

When Makoto looked up to face Kyoko, she saw that his eyes showed that he got about as much sleep as she did.. which turned out to not be very much. She looked to him a little more sympathetically, as they'd both had a horrible night with hardly any sleep.

“Look.. I know that I shouldn't have pushed so hard at work, and I also know that I shouldn't have brought those emotions to our home. Our safe haven. Kyoko.. I'm really sorry,” Makoto stated with a sad look in his eyes.

Kyoko nodded, then replied, “By the same token, I know that I shouldn't have insisted that my way was better or more viable than your suggestion. I didn't feel that your suggestion was in any way out of line because.. that's how you think, and I know you so well.”

They both smiled as she continued. “I also shouldn't have been stubborn enough to allow something to continue at home that really should have stayed at work. So, Makoto.. please keep suggesting things to me. You know that I trust you, and your judgment.. and.. I'm also really sorry, too.”

Makoto shifted his position up to be face-to-face with Kyoko. As he pulled her close to him, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. After breaking the short kiss, he then said, “I couldn't sleep very well without being close to you.”

With her patented smirk, Kyoko replied, “You obviously wouldn't have joined me here on the couch had you slept any better.” As she spoke, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him even closer. She then returned his soft smooch. After breaking the kiss, she stated, “There's only so much emotion that I can show as your superior, but you know how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you.”

Makoto nodded, moving to snuggle against her. “I know. Work is work, and home is home. I'll remember that. I also know how you feel about me. I know you well enough that you wouldn't have agreed to move in with me if you didn't feel anything more than friendship towards me.”

Kyoko softly replied, “I was actually about to suggest that we move in together before you did.”

Makoto lifted his head so that he could meet Kyoko's gaze and those purple eyes of hers that he adored. “Wh.. what!? Seriously??”

Kyoko nodded. “Yes, seriously. Makoto.. almost dying gave me so much more clarity about many things, but most importantly it brought me the clarity that I never want to be apart from you. Not now, not ever again.”

Makoto, stunned, replied, “But.. you would have.. “

His words were interrupted by her ungloved right index finger on his lips. “Makoto, I didn't die.. but I would have, to keep you safe and alive. You did the same thing for me, too, as I recall.”

He didn't realize it then, not until much later, but she was right. He, too, would have given his life to protect her and to keep her safe and alive. To him, it was unspoken proof of their strong bond to each other and their very strong feelings towards each other. He moved to snuggle against her once more as he said, “I did do that very thing, then you came to help me out of that dark pit. I think it was then that I realized how I felt about you.”

She nodded, pulling him close to her. “I realized it then, too, but I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to be sure. I am sure, now. Makoto, let's promise that we won't argue with each other again. I don't... “ Her thought trailed off.

He asked, “You don't what?”

She swallowed, then replied with emotions that she didn't let just anyone see. “I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to hurt you. But most of all, I hate not sleeping next to you. I.. I love you too much to be alone again.”

He nuzzled against her, moving his head to where he could look up to see her face. His green eyes now showed tenderness towards the love of his life. “I'm so lucky to have someone like you. Not only in my life, but being there to share it, too. Kyoko.. I love you, too. I always have.”

Their two faces met, and they kissed once more, this time longer and a bit more passionately. After breaking the kiss a few moments later, and with an impish grin on her face, Kyoko asked, “Now.. about that coffee?”

They both laughed as Makoto helped Kyoko from the couch, the prior issue now fully resolved so that they could face their day with as much hope as they could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another Naegiri fluff piece that popped into my brain. I wanted it to be a food-centric piece but that kind of didn't happen the way I intended. I think this one turned out better. But, that's just my opinion. :)


	6. Main Ingredient:  Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Naegiri fluff piece.

Unlike her usual demeanor, Kyoko Kirigiri was humming softly to herself while she was in the kitchen of the apartment she and Makoto Naegi shared. He'd gotten stuck at work on a Future Foundation project thanks to Byakuya Togami, while she had already planned on taking half of the day off. Even though she was still the interim head of the 14th Division, a decision on the new permanent Division head had not been made yet. The half-day would set her workload back some but today was a special day, hence her being at home and humming to herself as she was chopping vegetables and having set some rice to cook a little earlier.

While she was finishing her preparation for cooking the main dinner meal, she thought back on what this day meant to her and the rest of her surviving classmates. In the year that had passed the pockets of Despair had gotten smaller, almost all of her surviving classmates were working with the Foundation (directly, or indirectly in Toko's case), the Remnants of Despair were falling out of people's attention spans, and she and Makoto were living together and in a relationship. She smiled softly as she thought of how much they had all gained when she heard the front door open and close, followed by a sigh that could only be from one person.

“Welcome home,” Kyoko called out, still working in the kitchen.

The owner of the sigh perked up at her voice.. and the smells coming from their kitchen. As he walked towards her while loosening his tie, Makoto asked, “It's really good to be home.. and what smells so good?”

As he came into the kitchen, Kyoko smiled to him and simply stated, “Dinner for two.”

Looking a little befuddled, Makoto asked, “Since when do you cook?”

She chuckled as she put sesame oil, teriyaki oil, and the vegetables in the already heated wok she had ready on the stove. “Makoto, I've always known how to cook. But today is special.”

Over the sounds of the vegetables and meat frying, and over his stomach rumbling, Makoto smiled and stated, “Every day is special, knowing who I'll be coming home to. But why to.. OH. You're right. Today IS special.”

Kyoko deftly stirred and lightly salted the frying meat and vegetables as she replied, “My deductive reasoning is rubbing off on you. That's why I took part of the day off so I could get our meal together.. after a short call to.. you know where.”

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, then stated, “You know how dangerous it still is to make contact there.”

Kyoko nodded as she transferred the now cooked concoction into a large bowl. “I know. But I figured a little help from a certain Ultimate couldn't hurt.”

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle as he went to set the table. “It smells divine.”

“I only hope that I didn't overcook the rice, since we don't have a proper rice cooker yet,” Kyoko replied as she transferred the cooked rice to another bowl and carefully gathered both bowls to take to their small but functional dining table. She blushed slightly and smiled as she saw Makoto's handiwork at setting the table. He'd thought of everything, really. There were two smaller bowls, placemats, chopsticks, small rests for the chopsticks, a pitcher of green tea that she'd brewed before cooking, and two cups for the tea. The center of the table was left open for the two bowls Kyoko was carrying, which she set down. She then went to give him a hug and a soft peck on his cheek. “The table looks lovely, thank you,” she said, as she gave him another soft squeeze.

His cheeks were far pinker than hers were, but he replied, “I figured that a nice table setting for us was the least I could do since you did cook the meal, after all.” He returned her soft squeeze as he gave her a soft peck on her cheek. “A guy could really get used to this, you know.”

She giggled and replied, “I could get used to this too, strangely enough. But, come on, let's eat before the food goes cold. I can only imagine how hungry you are.”

They both sat and ate their fill of the stir-fry and rice, Makoto patting his stomach as he pushed his empty bowl away. “I am so full, but that was probably the best stir-fry I've had in a long time. I honestly say that I can't blame you for making contact with that certain Ultimate. I couldn't stop eating once I started.”

Kyoko had the same reaction, even though she could easily survive on just meager food and coffee. “I'm really glad I compared notes with him. He even gave me some very helpful tips and tricks for other easy meals as well.”

Makoto's face grew a little more serious as he asked, “He didn't... ?”

Kyoko shook her head, and replied, “No, he didn't. I thought it was odd, given what we know about him, but he has a very deep respect for you and all of them knowing that we're a couple.. it was like I was a part of the family.”

“I think that's understandable after everything we've all been through. I still.. miss our classmates, you know.. “ Makoto trailed off, lost in thought.

Kyoko nodded in response. “I know. Even though they could be annoying at times.. I miss them too. We'll carry them with us for the rest of our lives, I suspect. But, that's why I decided to celebrate instead. They'd want for us to not be sad, or regretful. We did make it out alive.”

“I know but.. there's times where I feel.. “ Makoto trailed off again, now deep in thought.

“You feel guilty that we made it out and they didn't?” Kyoko asked. Makoto just nodded as she continued, “There's nights where I can't sleep because of that same guilt.”

Makoto looked to her and smiled. “And that's when I stay up with you.”

She smiled back and replied, “I stay up with you when it happens to you, too.” Kyoko got up to go over to a still full Makoto to give him a reassuring hug and soft kiss. “I think they all would be happy that we're a couple. I know that I am.”

He chuckled and blushed a little more as he said, “I am too. I wished for it for so long that it almost feels like a dream to me sometimes.”

She took the opportunity to give him a much deeper kiss. As she pulled back with a deeper blush and a smirk, she playfully asked, “Well, was that a dream?”

He pulled her closer and just as playfully retorted, “I think further investigation will be needed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that food-centric Naegiri one-shot that I was thinking of writing last chapter. The "special day" was exactly one year to the day that Junko was defeated.


End file.
